


Pissed

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was pissed in both senses of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed

The first time Draco ever kissed Blaise Zabini, he was completely and totally pissed. In both senses of the word. Blaise was a quiet guy, a lot of the time, but he drawled out insults and advice equally well when he wished.

The two had been passing friends ever since arriving at Hogwarts; Draco never wanted to be on the dark boy’s bad side, not with the … ah, mysterious deaths of Blaise’s mother’s husbands. 

They—Draco’s Slytherin compatriots—were all in the Common Room late one night, spelled for privacy just in case. The cards they played with were worn from many such nights, but the bottle of Firewhiskey was a relatively new addition.

Pansy had been taunting Draco about … well, he’d been too drunk to recall now, but it had pissed him off, on top of his being that very drunk. He’d lost the hand and had been forced to kiss his friend.

He’d never expected to like the faint rasp of strong-jawed stubble against his, or the more forceful lips and tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a first kiss meme in 2007.


End file.
